Kisses
by emii sakano
Summary: A little bit of Yuzuriha insanity is good for everyone: it warms the soul, and leaves the lips tingling. Of course, the question is not who protects her, but who loves the most.


**Title**: Untitled  
**Disclaimer**: Do I look like I can draw? Or like I am four people? Or like I can code? …Yeah, they're not mine.  
**Warnings**: Insanity on a Stick. And Yuzuriha/Everyone.  
**Notes**: NO. I actually don't know what this came from. Lol. I know. Insanity on a stick.

* * *

Yuzuriha is an unrepentant kissing monster, before alcohol gets added. This is the discovery she makes once she leaves grandma and the shrine. Some of this is because hormones have been setting in, but, mostly, it is that she has decided to live each day as her last; meaning a complete lack of restraint on her part. How the sole item on her agenda list became "getting a kiss from every damn dragon", is an unsolvable mystry which she will forever blame on the Sakurazukamori—though it might have been Yuuto, it's somehow funnier to blame Subaru's Sei-san.

1.

She gave her first kiss to Kamui, and her first 'real' kiss to Kamui. Both boys had been rendered senseless, speechless, disturbed, and more than slightly turned on by her technique, and Subaru laughed his ass off when she said that she'd done nothing but what his sister had told her to do once upon a time.

_When he was finished laughing, he swore up and down that he would kill Hokuto (again) for going so far as to corrupt innocent little Yuzuriha when she was actually innocent and not just mostly-pretending to be._

2.

When Yuuto finds out that Kusanagi is spending all his time with a girl less than half his age, he looks into the matter and decides that Yuzuriha really could do much better. She's far too cute to leave to a gentle giant with Kusunagi's ugly mug (especially with how she blushed after the chaste peck the older man lay on her cheek). He proceeds to convince her of this by taking her out to an amusement park, riding too many roller coasters with her, buying her ice cream, getting into a huge argument with her, and then kissing her senseless.

When she utilizes every dirty trick she knows to try and turn the tables on him, he merely takes it into stride and manages to steal her breath away. Her cheeks are flushed and her mouth pink and swollen by the time he finishes with her. Yuzuriha combs her fingers through his hair, smiles, and convinces him that he will teach her the art of kissing.

_When_Kamui_ finds out about this, Yuuto is surprised to see a flitter of shock, wariness, and cautious interest in Fuuma's eyes. If he hadn't known any better, Yuuto would say that the teen was as shocked as a deer in the path of a car's headlights._

2.

When Yuzuriha kisses Karen, it is after she kisses Aoki. She had licked her lips afterward and pronounced Aoki coffee-flavoured and Karen as burnt-chocolate. The fourteen year old had smiled and said that they were the most compatible-tasting people she had ever met in her life. For some reason, however, it's when she casually mentions that Nataku tastes like cinnamon in the same breath that people get shocked.

3.

Kissing Arashi was more difficult than kissing Satsuki, and Satsuki was definitely the better kisser (even if Yuzu had had to get through Beast before claiming her kiss; Yuuto, at least, had first brought her into the building). When she tells Sorata that Arashi's kissing technique sucks, his wail of helpless dismay rocks through the Imonoyama mansion. All of the inhabitants arrived just in time to hear Sorata say, triumphantly, that he will just have to teach Arashi the proper methods of kissing.

_At this announcement, Yuzuriha yanks him down for a kiss and finds out that he does know his stuff. A little woozy, she thanks Kamui for catching her and smiles at Arashi—somehow missing the older girl's red face and palpable aura of anger—and chirps at her. "I'm almost jealous, Arashi-san!"_

4.

She likes kissing the Kamui's, they have an eerily similar style of kissing that leaves her weak-kneed and helpless in their arms. They make her feel a curious mix of powerful and delicate, and she relishes in really feeling like a girl with them. But, when she kisses Imonoyama-richijou, she realizes that there's a big difference between boy and man.

_After that night, she reminds herself to be careful not to fall in love._

5.

A few years later, she and Nokoru kiss after a night of not-quite-cuddling and movie watching because he caught a cold and she drew the short straw to be his babysitter for the night. The entire time they had bonded and giggled together, neither of them paying any mind to the age distance that separated him. They had just finished the last movie, and she was curled into his side on the huge bed which dominated his room. They were both half asleep and incredibly comfortable in each other's company at this point; she was under the covers with him, bare legs tangled with his own and her fingers twisted in his pyjama shirt. She made an incredibly cute picture. It was 1998, and she had just turned sixteen and already experienced far more than a girl her age should have ever experienced.

For once he doesn't curb his own desire when her eyes open and the caramel depths plead with him to help her feel normal for once. A kiss isn't all he gives her that night.

_It is awkward afterward, because while she refuses to fall in love, he doesn't hide that he truly cares for her. When Subaru shows up, out of nowhere with his green and golden eyes blazing with over-protective fury, Nokoru lets the man punch him before swearing to take care of the petite girl once everything is finished._

6.

Going out of order, Yuzuriha's third kiss is taken by the Sakurazukamori. She had bumped into Seishirou after a date with Kusunagi and the man had looked at her and she had smiled at him. Somehow, they ended up spending time together, her hand tangled in his as he brought her shopping and bought her the little trinkets she hyped over. He kissed her in a clothing store, when she had disappeared into a dressing room and twirled out dressed in a red jumper, matching hat and gloves, and a black turtleneck underneath.

_When Kakyou and Hokuto see the scene in Yuzuriha's dream, tears fall down the ghost's face for a reason she refuses to acknowledge._

7.

She starts spending more time with Seishirou after that day of shopping, something inexplicable for all parties. The Sakurazukamori won't go so far as to say that she has become a little important to him, but once Subaru finds out all hell breaks loose. Subaru has just set up a kekkai when the girl stops gaping at them and grumpily darts between their battling forms. Startled, both men try to divert their attacking course from the irate girl standing between them, ending with the two tangled in a rather compromising position. Seishirou sort-of leers at Subaru—because old habits die hard—and the younger man blushes a cherry red as they stare at each other. Then something reminds them that Yuzuriha is still in the vicinity and the couple looked over in startled tandem, chills going down their spine when they caught sight of the palpable aura of frustration around the petite girl.

_In ten minutes the kekkai has been released and the two men are obediently accompanying her. Subaru's wariness lasts until the Sakurazukamori picks out a rather adorable dog-pendant necklace from a jewelry counter and slips it around her neck._

8.

Subaru is the last dragon she kisses. He is also the only one she really falls in love with. Consequently, when he accidentally kills Seishirou and disappears, her world falls apart.

9. & 10.

In another world, Yuzuriha meets all fourteen dragons, and gets around to shopping with both Subaru and Seishirou. This time around, she would manage to steal Subaru's kiss before Sei-san ended up dying, which would change the course of X-history into something a little more demented, but a lot happier. Why does this happen? Because she meets her counterpart on the world called "Gaia".

In that other world her name is not Nekoi Yuzuriha, but Yuffie Kisaragi. She is an amazingly talented ninja-princess with the unique ability to make even stupid-grumpy Cloud smile and enjoy life. Cloud, of course, is Subaru's counterpart (when people try to convince her that Cloud should be Kamui, she wryly points out that Sephiroth is obviously Seishirou-san because the age difference is about right and the crazy-man totally stabbed Tifa/Hokuto. In addition, Subaru/Cloud is around the same age as Nokoru/Rufus, who obviously has Suoh/Tseng taking care of him with Idomu/Reno and Rude/Akira's help) which makes it really odd that he and Yuffie have this weird semi-relationship thing going. When Yuzu and Yuffie girl-talk in their dreamspace, Yuffie goes cross-eyed trying to imagine having a crush on Barrett (Kusunagi) while Yuzu tries to understand why anyone would want to be with a silent-stick-in-the-mud like Subaru.

So the girl takes her counterpart's advice and beds him. The next time they talk, Yuzuriha's eyes are glazed over, her lips still tender, and her entire body screams satiated, much to Yuffie's smug expectation. 

_Hokuto is torn between laughing and dying again when Kakyou tells her about it, and Subaru really stands up to Seishirou for what may be the first time ever when the Sakurazukamori tries to kill the sleeping girl beside him at the ungodly hour of seven in the morning. (What Subaru doesn't know is that Seishirou never figured out if he was going to kill Subaru for violating her, or Yuzu for taking what was his)._


End file.
